Conventional video cameras are classified into two types. One of them has a single deck, while the other has double decks, that is, a main deck and a sub-deck. First, the video camera having a single deck includes a drum having a head for recording or regenerating video signals, a loading device for loading a tape to the drum, two reels for installing a tape, and driving means for driving the loading device and the reels. The above components are integrated in only one deck so as to record and regenerate video signals.
However, in this type of video camera, all the components required for regenerating signals should be installed on a single deck, and therefore the size of the deck becomes large, with the result that the video camera as a portable one is accompanied by much inconvenience.
Meanwhile, in the other type of deck having a main deck and a sub-deck in a separate form, the components required for regenerating signals are dispersed to the main deck and the sub-deck, and therefore it is possible to reduce the size of the deck to some degree.
However, there is also a limit to reducing the size of the deck because of the following reasons in the double-deck type. That is, a drum is installed at a proper position on the main deck in an inclined form, and sub-deck for loading a tape is slidably installed on the main deck. Therefore, the height of the deck is increased as much as the drum is inclined.
Further, if the sub-deck excessively approaches to the drum, there is a possibility that the case of the tape on the sub-deck can contact the drum because of the inclined installation of the drum.
Consequently, the deck of the conventional video camera becomes enlarged not only in its height but also in its length, and therefore, there is a limit in miniaturizing the deck with the result that the video camera itself is increased in its size.